User blog:SunriseHorseForever/a very long survey that no one will take
Credits to tumblr because I copied/pasted the entire thing. 1. What do you plan on doing with your life a decade from now? 2. Do you support abortion? Yes or No? Give your reasons. 3. Do you support euthanasia? Yes or No? Give your reasons. 4. Would you rather go back in time or remain where you are in terms of the time of your life? 5. Do you like the school you’re going to? Yes or No? Give your reasons. 6. Who was your favorite Disney princess as a child? 7. How do you manage your finances? What do you normally spend it on? And what would you do with your savings for the future? 8. Do you still live with your folks? 9. What do you crave for for desserts? 10. Who are your style icons? 11. Would you rather die by fire or by ice? 12. Do you believe in an afterlife? 13. What do you fear most about death? 14. Favorite countries and cities in the world? 15. Extrovert or Introvert? 16. Do you own any pets? 17. Last movie you watched? Did you enjoy it? 18. Where do you normally shop for clothes? 19. Last person you spoke to on the phone? 20. Favorite TV shows? ---- other things bcs i don't want to change the numbers 1.How many pets do you own? 2. What’s your least favorite season? 3. Do you prefer to text or call? 4. Morning or night? 5. Do you like tacos? 6. Are you an introvert or an extrovert? 7. What’s your favorite desert? 8. Do you enjoy walks? 9. Are you a frequent user of Facebook? 10. Do you watch animated shows still? 11. Can you roll your tongue? 12. What’s your “lucky” number? 13. Are you scared of anything? 14. Big mac or big whopper? 15. Do you like to play board games? 16. Are you fond of romantic novels? 17. Fruitloops or cocopops? 18. Would you eat a live spider for one million dollars? 19. Are you a heavy drinker? 20. Would you forgive someone for cheating? 21. Are you superstitious? 22. Have you seen A Clockwork Orange? 23. Do you like to read? 24. Are you easily distressed? 25. Do you believe in aliens? 26. If you were the last person alive besides one other person you get to chose, who would it be? 27. Dogs or cats? 28. Are you a grumpy person? 29. What’s something you hate? 30. Are you a worry wart? 31. Do you like having your picture taken? 32. Do you like cotton candy? 33. Would you ever use a dating site? 34. Do you believe in ghosts? 35. Rap or pop? 36. What’s the weirdest flavor of ice cream you’ve tried? 37. Do you like math? 38. Are you the type of person to laugh at others misfortune? 39. Love or lust? 40. Do you remember lyrics easily? 41. What was/is your favorite school subject? 42: Do you like tattoos? 43. Are you the type of person to lie? 44. Do you eat porridge for breakfast? 45. What music are you listening to right now? 46. Are you allergic to anything? 47. Do you like Lady Gaga? 48. What about Nick Minaj? 49. Do you like rainy days? 50. Last question, do you like pie? Category:Blog posts